


must be something

by porthos



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porthos/pseuds/porthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take your chances looking for girls who are boys who like boys to be girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	must be something

running in heels was not as hard as he'd thought it would be—or maybe it was the searing humiliation that lit a fire under his tail, allowing him to dart up the stairs two steps at a time without catastrophe. junmyeon spared a moment to be grateful for the high slit in the skirt as well. if he had more time he might lay out the lacey, feathery, _itchy_ red monstrosity, and perhaps admire girl groups and female idols for the outfits they have to put up with, and maybe even contemplate the roles of comfort and practicality (versus, say, showiness and trendiness) in typical stage wear. right now a moment's gratitude was all he could offer. he'd reached the top floor, and there were people _everywhere_.

well, shit.

junmyeon barely noticed the camera in his face. he looked to his right first, in case he needed to defend from the back—but there were no annoying little brothers in sight. a minor blessing.

he hustled around the corner and made left. he could see the dressing room ahead, blocked as it was by a trio of coordi noonas who squealed upon seeing him tearing down the hallway in his delicate t-straps. face burning—and ears ringing with their shrill giggles and delighted applause—he narrowly avoided crashing into them as he ducked into the recess in the wall. there—just a door between him and the end of this charade now. 

the tips of his fingers had barely grazed the knob when another door on the side swung open and he was yanked inside what seemed to be a very small, very poorly lit closet. a large hand muffled his surprised yelp, and junmyeon's heart raced wildly as he was turned to face his assailant.

he glared. " _what_ are you doing? you scared the crap out of me."

minho grinned apologetically, even as he crowded junmyeon against the back of the door. over the echo of the girls' pealing laughter and his own pounding heartbeat, junmyeon could still hear the obnoxious _snick_ of the lock.

"um, no," junmyeon said, shaking his head. "no way."

"what," minho murmured, trying to look innocent. he didn't, junmyeon thought meanly.

"we're not doing this now. not _here_. not while we're—" he flushed, pressing his hands against minho's chest to try and put a little distance between them. the feathers tickled his palms. "i mean, _you_ haven't even changed. i—i can barely look at you like this."

that was a lie, and they both knew it. sure, junmyeon was avoiding direct eye contact, but his eyes kept flicking to various points on minho's body. the top of his head, where the wig sat crookedly. the rosy smear of his cheekbones, artful and artificial. the breadth of his shoulders, indefensibly stretching the red lace. the flat plane of his chest, unyielding beneath junmyeon's touch. _the bulge of his skirt_ , a perverse reminder of why he needed to get out of here _now_.

"let me out," junmyeon said softly, tugging at the feathers under his hands. he still refused to look up, though, and briefly resented that even with his two-inch kitten heels, he couldn't quite match minho's height. minho, who'd already taken off his shoes. bitch.

minho hummed, sliding his own palms around junmyeon's waist. junmyeon trembled, feeling the heated caress through the sheer material of his top. "just a moment," minho said. his breath was hot against junmyeon's ear.

"w-we don't have time," junmyeon argued, mostly to minho. partly to himself. "we shouldn't. they'll come looking for us. we need to… to…"

"please," minho said. then, almost too quiet to hear, "please, _unnie_."

junmyeon froze.

"unnie," minho repeated. later, junmyeon would remember that he sounded almost hesitant, as if he was merely testing the word out. as if he wasn't skillfully wielding a weapon of planned seduction. _unnie_. his whisper trailed to junmyeon's temple. junmyeon closed his eyes when he felt the imprint on his skin.

"you're so pretty, unnie," minho continued, pressing his lips against junmyeon's forehead now. then his eyelids, one after the other. his cheeks. the corner of his mouth.

"minho," junmyeon gasped. "what—"

"call me minah. please? you will, won't you?"

"i—i can't—"

"sure you can," minho said agreeably. he bypassed junmyeon's lips, though, withholding, and instead started sucking soft kisses along his neck.

junmyeon shivered. "min—"

abruptly, the pleasant, wet heat was gone. hovering. waiting. he moaned, wanting it back.

" _m-minah_."

he felt the impression of a smile against his skin, felt it trailing up his throat again and finally settling over his own lips.

"unnie," minho sighed.

eyes tightly shut, junmyeon nodded. as his mouth was coaxed open, he felt minho's hands, large and warm and terribly exciting, roaming from their place on his hips down to cup his ass. he waited, panting into the kiss, for those hands to squeeze him, the way they always did on familiar terrain—but they simply held him, pet him, and junmyeon, suddenly and bewilderingly, felt coddled and precious and small.

and he liked it.

he felt even smaller when minho lifted him up, and junmyeon automatically wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. somehow minho pressed even closer, steadying junmyeon's back against the door, and then he was sliding a hand down one smooth, pale leg.

"you shaved," minho said, sounding pleased.

"w-waxed," junmyeon corrected, a little snooty. " _i'm_ not a caveman." okay, _a lot_ snooty. he glanced pointedly at minho's hairy thighs, obscenely peeking through the fabric of his skirt as he stretched them to support junmyeon's weight.

minho just grinned into another kiss, soft and rewarding. it sent a tingle down junmyeon's spine, pooling heat at the small of his back and the back of his knee, where minho's hands were his cornerstones. his heart felt full to burst—and it wasn't alone. he was so hard and so, _so_ mortified. 

still.

"minah," junmyeon whispered, licking his lips.

minho groaned his approval. the hand on his knee glided back up, slipping fully under his skirt now. junmyeon could feel its warmth through his briefs, and just when he thought he would at last feel bare skin where he needed it most, minho paused.

"say my name again."

"minah," junmyeon complied, brushing a few strands of coarse, synthetic hair away from minho's face. he looked ridiculous, and junmyeon loved him a little.

"my pretty unnie," minho replied, equally adoring. "now… say your name."

"w-what?"

"tell me your name, unnie."

junmyeon felt a brush against his cock, and then it was gone.

actually, he hated minho a little.

"no," he said stubbornly.

minho nipped his bottom lip, fingers teasing at the opening in his briefs again.

"i can't— _you_ can't—that's not…"

the hand withdrew. 

"that's not _fair_." junmyeon was about to protest some more when he felt a light touch lower down.

junmyeon swore. 

"fine," he snapped, blushing hotly. "fine. i'm—my name is…"

the cotton dimpled into his hole. 

"jun— _junhee_ ," he managed, before burying his face into minho's neck and wondering if it was matching the color of their outfits now.

"junhee," minho exhaled and finally, _finally_ , freed junmyeon's cock. he took it lovingly into his hand. "junhee unnie, _thank you_. thank you, unnie, you've made me very happy."

junmyeon moaned, tears welling in his eyes for some reason.

"pretty junhee," minho went on, expertly manipulating junmyeon's cock. he knew exactly where to touch, how to touch, and there was no holding back now. "you did so well today, didn't you? did you like it? being on stage like this?"

junmyeon just shook his head, burrowing closer, not caring that he was leaking above and below, all over minho.

"unnie," minho gently chided, still moving his hand up and down junmyeon's cock. "please. tell me the truth, unnie. you liked it, right? you liked everyone looking at you, thinking how pretty you are? how graceful, and soft, and just... _pretty_?"

"min—minah," he gasped.

"right, unnie?"

junmyeon nodded urgently, lifting his head. "yes," he admitted, openly crying now. "yes, i liked it."

"good," minho breathed. "good girl."

he crashed his lips against junmyeon's just as the latter came into his hand with a desperate sob. distantly, junmyeon felt minho's arms coming around his body, easing him down from his perch against the door, soothing him with gentle strokes.

junmyeon sniffled when he managed to collect himself. he looked up at minho through bleary eyes and found him smiling indulgently, not a hint of mockery on his face. 

it was over, just like that.

junmyeon couldn't help but smile too, albeit a little shakily. "i'm—" he began.

minho waited, brushing his thumbs over junmyeon's cheekbones to catch his tears. he tried to look patient and understanding and strong, but junmyeon could tell that there was a shadow of anxiety in his eyes. junmyeon felt terribly fond of him.

so all he said was, "i'm all wet."

minho's smile widened and then he was throwing his head back, laughing without inhibition. junmyeon rolled his eyes, but he started snickering too. after a moment, he wrapped his arms around minho's neck and tilted his head up, hushing him with a kiss.

"hey," he murmured, pulling back. "you didn't—"

minho kissed him again, reluctant to let go. "i did."

junmyeon looked down and, sure enough, there was a dark spot on the front of his skirt.

"minho!" he exclaimed. "dummy, we have to return these things. how are you going to explain—?"

minho stole another kiss before junmyeon swatted him away. now he had the decency to look sheepish. "i dunno," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "this or that. something or other. or… or maybe we could not say anything? just… leave them in a pile." he raised an eyebrow at junmyeon. "you're good at that. they won't suspect a thing." 

"rude," junmyeon said under his breath, before reaching up to adjust minho's wig and straighten out both of their outfits. "ugh, we're going to be in so much trouble, i just know it." still, smoothing his hands over his skirt, he added hopefully, "at least _i_ look okay, right? passable?"

minho smiled. "very pretty," he teased.

junmyeon lightly punched minho's arm before turning around. he let out a deep breath and then cracked open the closet door.

"all clear," he whispered and dashed into the dressing room with minho hot on his trail.

  


* * *

  


it was only later, after the clothes and makeup had come off and he was comfortable in his skin again, that he noticed the suspicious stain on the back of _his_ skirt. he stared at it.

"something wrong, suho-ssi?"

junmyeon blinked. "no, it's nothing," he said, hastily shoving his outfit beneath minho's. "excuse me, i have a shinee member to find."

_and kill._

**Author's Note:**

> \- happy birthday, suho!  
> \- inspired by [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQboJS9ptkc).


End file.
